Infiniment
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Susan Bones ne disait rien, elle attendait...


**Infiniment**

Le soir où Neville avait embrassé son amie tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château, Susan n'avait rien dit. Elle avait appuyé son dos nu contre les pierres froides qui la protégeaient du vide et s'était abandonné à l'étreinte compatissante d'Ernie, sans oser détourner le regard des deux tourtereaux, de peur qu'ils ne s'envolent loin d'elle et ne reviennent jamais. Seul Ernie avait remarqué que son sourire se figeait, que ses cils ne battaient plus, que ses ongles s'enfonçaient violemment dans la paume de sa main.

Comment au juste Ernie avait-il su ? Savait-il vraiment ? La jeune sorcière n'avait pourtant rien dit à personne. C'était son secret, son mystère, son énigme, c'était cette ombre qui obscurcissait ses pensées et confondait son âme. Elle-même ne comprenait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ces émotions qui l'encombraient. Elle-même refusait obstinément d'éprouver ces sentiments qu'elle savait non partagés. Interdits. Honteux.

Pourtant, même s'il savait, Ernie ne paraissait pas la considérer différemment. Il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules nues et avait embrassé son front comme un frère. Alors, elle s'était sentie un peu moins ridicule dans sa robe de soirée dans laquelle elle s'était voulue éblouissante.

-C'est une passade, avait-il dit.

Elle l'avait cru, naïvement. Lorsque les amoureux s'étaient approchés d'eux, radieux, elle avait accroché un sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres brillantes tout en levant son verre de champagne.

-A Poudlard reconstruit, au futur !

Et elle avait profité de la soirée sans plus y penser. Car malgré tout, elle avait foi en l'avenir qui s'étendait devant elle, vierge et accueillant.

Le jour où Neville avait demandé son amie en mariage, Susan n'avait pas réagit. Elle n'avait pas protesté contre cette union un peu précipitée et profondément cliché. Ce n'était pas son rôle de protester mais celui d'Ernie. C'était lui, le meilleur ami d'Hannah, après tout. Il avait jalousement défendu cette place tout au long de leur scolarité, et même après.

Malheureusement, Ernie fut trop occupé à suivre Susan à la trace avec une boîte de mouchoirs pour tenter de raisonner les fiancés. Susan ne pleura pas. Elle accrocha un sourire de circonstance à son visage ravi et traîna Hannah dans les boutiques, à la recherche de la parfaite robe de mariée. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis, elle les aimait de tout son cœur et ne souhaitait que leur bonheur. Pourtant, au-delà de cette phrase plate et creuse à la fois, il y avait le désir. Un désir brûlant et lancinant qui se teintait d'amertume et de déception à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, à chaque promesse entre elle et lui. Elle n'était que le témoin anecdotique d'un amour infini, dans lequel elle n'avait pas la moindre place.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », déclara le maître de cérémonie un matin de juin.

« Nous l'appellerons Frank », décidèrent Neville et Hannah un après-midi hivernal.

Le temps faisait son œuvre avec une obstination indécente. Les jours et les mois et les années se succédèrent si vite que Susan se vit vieillir sans comprendre. Elle constatait, sonnée, que la vie poursuivait son cours sans lui demander son avis. Des passades, elle en connut. Les passades passèrent et la solitude resta, couplée de ce bon vieux désir qui la tenaillait jusqu'à l'oppression. Elle continuait la chasse aux espoirs coupables, consciente du fait qu'elle s'était complètement et définitivement ridiculisée. Même si ce n'était qu'à ses propres yeux. Même si Ernie lui assurait que non, Ernie qui restait là dans l'ombre, qui lui apportait des fleurs et sa bonne humeur. Ernie qui l'aimait infiniment, désespérément.

Il l'avait demandé en mariage, une fois. Elle lui avait lancé ce regard un peu triste et il avait haussé les épaules avec un sourire.

-Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, de toute façon. Je sais bien qu'il y a _l'autre_.

L'autre, qui hantait ses rêves d'une façon qui la faisait rougir d'embarras. L'autre, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête depuis toutes ses années. L'autre, qui venait jouer aux cartes tous les samedis soirs mais repartait tôt, car il y avait le petit à coucher. L'autre, l'autre, l'autre…

_Désespérément, elle l'aimait infiniment._

Elle attendait le moment où l'autre jetterait au vent sa petite vie rangée et viendrait lui avouer que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. Qu'elle était, elle, Susan, plus importante qu'une simple amie d'école qu'on voit de temps en temps. Qu'elle voyait en Susan ce que Susan voyait en elle. Une sorcière si extraordinaire qu'elle était honorée de la connaître. Une personne si importante qu'elle avait construit sa vie autour d'elle. Une femme si attirante qu'un simple contact, même le plus léger, même imaginé, suffisait à embraser son imagination.

Hannah jeta sa vie en l'air. Les disputes, la séparation, le divorce, tout se passa comme prévu. Susan attendit.

_Mais le moment ne vint jamais._


End file.
